harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Umayan Empire (Duck Squad)
The Umayan Empire, mostly known as “''The Duck Squad/Duck Squad” '' and also known as the Harvester Empire, is a grand hyper superpower that has been eliminating planets but stopped their tracks when the ducks have met the Xenomorphs on Xenomorph Prime. The Umayan Empire has fallen in 2016 due to the death of the Harvester Duck Queen, named “Allison”. When the Xenomorphs teamed up with Ducks, the Empire was rebulit. History: The history of the Umayan Empire started when Rinorale “Nora” Ducksmore, sister of 2nd Supreme Commander/President Nidalor Adams, married C.O. founder of Umayan Corporation, Harvey P. Umaya. The two built the Umayan Empire 2 million years ago (Human Year) or 12,017 (Duck Year Calendar). The Umayan Corporation, with the support of Pres. Ducksmore, grew quickly to a kingdom, known as Umayan Kingdom by 0001 (HE/Human Era) and became an Empire ten years prior. During the attack of Humanoids (likely one species the Engineers have created) started to destroy the empire with an unknown reason. The protagonist, known as “Mangkhut Shove”, started to wreak havoc. Due to this, the Harvester Ducks knew of an ancient ritual that can open the gate to other worlds. Due to this, they knew of the universe where Shove put robots to, also known as “The Sphere”, which Harvester Queens Allison/IDR Harvester Queen, Veronica, Hattie, and Janet have destroyed their planet due to their anger to Shove, and to destroy their creations, as the Sphere mentioned. In the First War, Hurricane Estelle of the 0001 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season washed away an extra attack of armies and they drowned in flood, while ducks survived due to their swimming ability, and allowed them to fight in water. They are granted immortality by their god, “Starradium”. For example, “Nora” was aged 1,000 during the First Roswell Encounter of Harvester Ducks. In the seperate Avp universe, everything was preparing for a large scale Attack. By 1996, 18,002 for the ducks, Allison’s son, known as “Kylis Galacduck” or Kyle, along with 200 ducks and 1000 useless robots headed for Earth. Kyle was ultimately killed, along with his sister Iris, and Evelyn McGregors, when the Air Forces bombed the Mini-Mothership, while the others seemed to have an invisible escape pods which used the portal to Travel to their homeworld, reporting that Kyle’s Mission, which angered Allison, and in 2016, she went to complete the mission. Fall and Second Rise In 2016, the Supreme Leader and the Queen who played a big role in sustaining the empire, Queen Allison fought to War. Queen Allison did everything she can for her work and to avenge the death of her son and daughter, and was soon surprised to see The Sphere, a minion of Shove arrive to the planet. Queen Allison was even more vicious, and killed the President L, because she lied to her, and she steps on Alien Liars (excl. Ducks and Xenomorphs). When Allison detached from the Galacduck H10 Mothership with all of Nemesystems robots and cyborgs, the fleet headed to Area 51, while Ivan and Nate Ducksmore, Generals of the Empire, continue the drilling. When Queen Allison died, she lost control of her Mothership, sending out a last transmission, find my daughter Ana to lead you as a New Queen, before dying. Allison played an important role in the Empire, which when she died, Ana could not take her current level in the Empire, in which marked the fall of the Umayan Empire. The Empire became Umayan Kingdom. 12 years later, Xenomorphs arrived to the planet, and one Predalien Queen named “Chette” reached Allison’s current level, in which the Kingdom grew once again to an empire. Collaboration from more technology-liking Xenomorphs made the Umayan Empire extend to an Infinity Superpower, as of today. Queen Allison’s clone, Queen Madison (she wanted to change her name because she said it was a new life, and she wasnt Allison they know), joined the Umayan Empire once again and marked the 2nd rise of the Umayan Empire. Leaders of the Empire Queen Allison (formerly) Predalien “Chet” Nora Umaya Harvey Umaya Starduck Galacduck (formerly) Ivan Ducksmore Violeta Ducksmore Queen Madison (clone of Queen Allison)